Bonnie Mikaelson
by SaintMissAnnaMoon
Summary: Zrobiła to dla nich i jednocześnie dla samej siebie. Zaklęcie , które miało być perfekcyjne i bez skutków ubocznych ,okazało o wiele bardziej skomplikowane . Dopiero kilka dni później , niewinna Bonnie Bennett , zaczyna pojmować ,że każde zaklęcie ma swoja cenę a za czynami Niklausa stoją poważne powody. Chore , krwawe i trudne do przyjęcia , a jednak ...zawsze jest jakiś powód.


Nie czerpie żadnej , absolutnie żadnej korzyści z pisania tej historii.

Bohaterowie absolutnie nie należą do mnie , cholera, a szkoda!

Jak sami zapewne wyłapiecie, akcja zaczyna się niedługo po tym jak Tayler cudownie wraca do ciała...jednak omijając wizję scenarzystów. Właściwie zakończenie trzeciego sezonu można uznać za rozpoczęcie mojego opowiadania.

Przeczytałam większość opowiadań dostępnych w Internecie na temat tej pary , jednak zawsze ciekawiło mnie podejście "a co by było gdyby...".

Więc wyobraźcie sobie..co by było gdyby faktycznie nastąpiła zmiana w relacjach Bonnie i Klaus? Tak jak zapewniała Julie ?

Zresztą , przyznaję się bez bicia, lubię niekonwencjonalne paringi a to opowiadanie jest tego najlepszym przykładem :)

PS:Proszę , potraktujcie mnie ulgowo, to mój "pierwszy raz".

"Kiedyś byłeś wrogiem"

"You didn't ask for this  
Nobody ever would  
Caught in the middle of this dysfunction(...)"

Familly Tree- Matthew West

Zebranie całej żywej rodziny Mikaelsonów w Mystic Falls było dość ryzykownym posunięciem, tego jednak zażądał Klaus w zamian za wiążącą magicznie przysięgę „zaprzestania pożywiania się czy zabijania **niewinnych**… przez sto lat" . Tylko tyle lat zdołała wynegocjować bo ,gdy rzuciła datę „wieczność" wybuchnął śmiechem.

To był jednak dobry pakt, On odzyska ciało ,zjednoczy ponownie rodzinę, Ona zapewni bezpieczeństwo najbliższym i bezbronnym ludziom nawet po jej śmierci.

Zresztą sto lat to naprawdę spory kawał czasu a Bonnie Bennett i tak nie miała zamiaru doczekać końca umowy .

Pokiwała samej sobie z uznaniem głową ,to był naprawdę dobry układ zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę ten drobny szczegół „na niewinnych". Żadnych niewyjaśnionych , poderzniętych gardeł , żadnego wyrwanego serca z czyjejś klatki piersiowej …żeby tak zmusić Damona do podobnego paktu, była by już w niebie.

Jej babcia pewnie ,gdziekolwiek teraz jest, kręci z dezaprobatą głową nie mówiąc już nawet o tych setkach wiedź z rodu Bennett ,które zapewne już ostrzą sobie na nią szpony.

Nie mogła jednak tak dłużej żyć ,ze świętym poczuciem wyższego obowiązku .

Owszem była wiedźmą …i co z tego miała?

Przyjaciół którzy traktują ją jak ostatnią ,a zazwyczaj najważniejszą, deskę ratunku ?

Mężczyzn ,którzy umierają zanim dotrą z nią do trzeciej bazy? (nie liczmy Jeremy'ego , mówimy przecież o Mężczyznach.)

Im dłużej nad tym myślała tym bardziej uważała siebie za osobę przeklętą.

Nieważne czego próbowała nie mogła odnaleźć swojego szczęścia.

Zabawne, najgorsze jest to ,że gdy nienawidziła wampiry los karał ją dużo ostrzej. Śmierć kochanej babci, przemiana najlepszej przyjaciółki i wreszcie dużo później przemiana i ponowne odejść ledwo odzyskanej matki.

Może Niklaus miał rację? Może nie powinna walczyć z przeznaczeniem.

Widocznie powinna skorzystać z jego starej oferty sprowadzenia Abby do rąk własnych …w kawałkach.

Przynajmniej miałaby pewność ,że _mamusia _nikogo nie zabije.

Przełknęła kolejny słodko-gorzki łyk Porto ,przyglądając się powolnym pracą remontowym. Około trzydziestu mężczyzn , zajmowało się renowacją ogromnej posiadłości , "domu wiedźm" jak to nazywał Damon.

Akt własności był prezentem od Niklausa , za ocalenie jego życia gdy zaatakował go Alaric. W końcu ukrywała go ,gdy był jeszcze w ciele Taylera , w tym właśnie domu bo odmówił siedzenia w jaskini.

Tak po prostu pociągnął za odpowiednie sznurki , kupił dom i kilkanaście akrów lasu , wręczając jej akt prawny. Załatwienie aktu własności było pierwszą rzeczą jakiej dokonał ,gdy tylko powrócił do swojego ciała. Niedługo po tym próbował wrócić do siebie …jednak dom był w kawałkach. Zapewne zrozpaczona Rebekah lub Kol postanowili wyładować swoje rosnące żale na wszystkim na czym tylko zatrzymał się ich wzrok.

Zaczynając od Domu kończąc na wrzuceniu Eleny do rzeki , więc załatwiając dla siebie ekipę remontową zrobił to samo dla Bonnie.

Oczywiście nie bezinteresownie.

Musiała zaprosić go do środka. Do absolutnie każdego pokoju, zbyt dobrze znał wiedźmy by w tym wypadku „zaufać" na tylko jedno „proszę wejdź „.

Ale taki już był Niklaus, podejrzliwy na sto pokręconych sposobów .

Klaus lubił ten dom, o takich właśnie miejscach mówią ludzie „dom z duszą". Na szczęście jakimś cudem Bonnie wysłała „w diabli" wszelkie ślady wiedźm z piwnicy , więc wchodząc przestało się czuć wrogą obecność setki wkurwionych kobiet.

Chociaż wydał majątek na budowę swojego domu nigdy nie udało mu się stworzyć takiego wrażenia. Mimo wszystko wyglądał jedynie jak ekskluzywny hotel.

Dom Bonnie, mimo iż wyglądem nadal bardziej przypominał ruderę niż dom ,miał w sobie to ciepło tak obce Niklaus'owi ,które jednak zachęcało do wejścia , zostania na dłużej, chociaż na kawę.

Tak przynajmniej tłumaczył to sobie Klaus , gdy powoli wchodził po schodkach. Właśnie mijał go jeden z pracowników, w pośpiechu , z uśmiechem podając mu rękę. Zaskoczony Klaus odwzajemnił uścisk , nawet coś na kształt uśmiechu również.

Był na tej odwykowej przysiędze od tygodnia ,przybył głównie po to by torturować Bonnie równie mocno jak ona jego , nie sądził jednak że ponowne przyjście do tego domu sprawi mu tak ogromną przyjemność.

Ale to przecież nic dziwnego w jego domu trwa hałaśliwy remont , a on nawet nie może ukręcić głowy temu kto hałasuje najgłośniej.

Potrzebował więc rozluźnienia, pierwszą myślą była Panna Bennett , zwłaszcza ,że wszyscy okoliczni „przyjaciele" uważają go za co najmniej zaginionego.

Tayler , „cudownie odnalazł się" przy studni państwa Lookwood nie pamiętając gdzie spędził ostatnie dwa tygodnie , absolutnie zaszokowany faktem że Elena Gilbert od tych dwóch tygodni jest głodnym wampirem a Caroline romantycznie żegnała się z nim ponoć w jaskini.

Ta myśl ostatnimi czasy bawiła Klausa najbardziej ...na równi z myślami pewnej zmęczonej wiedźmy.

Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach wejściowych nasłuchując …:

„Każdy normalny facet z ,którym jestem albo tragicznie umiera albo mnie zdradza , cholera naprawdę mam wiele wspólnego z Rebekah."

Uśmiechnął się do tego ostatniego. Naprawdę była podobna do jego siostry, w nich obu, był pewien tragizm. Każdy chciałby być pozornie pierwotnym wampirem lub potężną czarownicą jednak cenę jaką musiały za to zapłacić …czasem przyprawiały Niklausa o dreszcze.

Przez całe stulecia otaczał się istotami ,które przypominały mu jego rodzinę, co najwyraźniej od samego początku było błędem.

Choćby taki Stefan Rozpruwacz dla przykładu, w swoich najgorszych momentach był całkiem, całkiem wierną kopią Kola. Caroline była idealna bo niedostępna , każda rozmowa była próbą sił ,ten jej temperament zamknięty pod delikatną skórą, naprawdę był zauroczony …do czasu.

Gdy leżał zmumifikowany w trumnie miał sporo czasu do namysłu, tamtego dnia też sporo się zmieniło.

_Powinnam pozwolić Ci zgnić w piekle_

Gdyby ktoś powiedział mu tamtego dnia jakie skutki będzie mieć picie krwi ostatniej z rodu Bennett …niech to Diabli , uwierzyłby od razu! Cały dzień czuł niepokój pod skórą , na początku nie powiązał to z krwią Bonnie, jednak ten niepokój wystarczył by zdecydować się na ucieczkę. Zabrał tego cholernego klona ,ze zwykłej impulsywnej głupoty. Gdyby nie irytująca Elena , może uniknąłby konsekwencji picia jej krwi…. A przecież nie pierwszy raz pił krew wiedźm!

Nie był jednak jedynym …czy Stefan i Damon mają ten sam problem co on?

O mało nie zmiażdżył klamki ,sama myśl wprawiała go w szał.

Bonnie Bennett ,czy tego chciała czy nie, należała od tygodnia do jego rodziny. Miała w sobie jego krew , tak jak on jej. Przyjęła w sobie jego siłę życiową , czuł to bardziej niż dłoń Stefana ściskająca jego serce.

Nie mogła od tego uciec, nieważne jak bardzo unika tego tematu.

Tamtego wieczoru to Bonnie Bennett trzymała jego serce w dłoni …w bardzo dosłowny sposób.

Zaszokowany patrzył na Stefana ,widział jednak ją. Wiedział ,że to Stefan jednak ,gdy wbił w jego ciało swoje palce… widział ją. Czuł zapach jej krwi , widział jak jego siła płynie przez jej żyły , widział czarne linie naznaczające ją w najbardziej nieodwracalny sposób.

Tak jak przepowiedziała Ayianna.

Nie mógł uciec od przeznaczenia.

Znalazł ją w „salonie" .

Siedziała na szerokim parapecie ubrana w jakąś luźną, praktycznie prześwitująca sukienkę, koloru krwi. Marszczyła brwi , wystukując coś na telefonie ,jej myśli były jedną zagmatwaną pętlą.

-Kłopoty w raju ?- Uniosła spokojnie głowę , odwzajemniając jego krzywy uśmieszek. Podniosła telefon , wzdychając teatralnie :

-Elena nie może wyjść z domu be pierścienia. Błagała już Elena, Jeremy, Caroline i Matt czekam teraz na Damona –Oboje wiedzieli ,że to tylko kwestia czasu ,gdy Damon pojawi się na progu jej drzwi. To zwróciło jego uwagę:

-Próbowali cię szukać ? – Przez moment najeżyła się , odrzucając od siebie niedbale telefon na drugi koniec parapetu. Zdjęła z parapetu bose stopy , robiąc mu więcej wolnego miejsca.

-Rano dzwoniła Caroline ,pytała czy mam coś wspólnego z żyjącym Taylerem – Obrzuciła go uważnym spojrzeniem czekając na jakąś znaczącą reakcję. Klaus uniósł jedynie brwi , znudzony sięgając po jej kieliszek wina, upijając drobny łyk. Wyglądał zbyt niewinnie by być tak naprawdę niewinnym w tej sprawie:

-I co jej powiedziałaś?- Zaśmiała się rozbawiona. :

-Oczywiście powiedziałam jej prawdę. Ze tydzień przesiedziałeś w domu moich przodków, w ciele Taylera. Że opętałeś ciało Taylera a ja ci w tym pomogłam , powiedziałam też oczywiście ,że wróciłeś do swojego ciała i kupiłeś mi dom , do którego w każdej chwili masz dostęp i ,który traktuje Ciebie jak członka rodziny.

-I jak zareagowała? – zapytał kpiąco. Bonnie wyjęła z jego dłoni swój kieliszek , prychając rozbawiona:

-A jak myślisz , co powiedziała by Caroline widząc nas tak blisko , popijających Porto z jednego kieliszka? – lubił tę grę, lubił ten moment gdy Bonnie porzucała moralność rozluźniając się przy nim absolutnie. Mógłby teraz dotknąć jej skóry …nawet nie zadrżała by z paniki.

To było dla niego coś… fascynującego. Mieć wspólnika w zbrodni , jedynego ,który nie jest zmuszony albo zaszantażowany by z nim przebywać.

Byli dla siebie jak idealni partnerzy , dwie istoty nadnaturalne nierozerwalnie połączone. Ona zaczynała zdanie on mógł je skończyć , ona ćwiczyła swoje zaklęcia on był jej workiem treningowym . Gdyby coś poszło nie tak ,jakimś cudem wiedział ,że ona poszła by na dno wraz z nim.

Przypominając sobie urwany temat, odpowiedział kpiąco:

-Na pewno zdanie zaczęło by się od przeraźliwego krzyku – Wybuchła śmiechem , miał rację. Tak zareagowała by Caroline chociaż ona i tak najbardziej wykazała by odrobinę zrozumienia zwłaszcza w porównaniu z resztą paczki. To jej coś przypomniało..

-Dzwonił Stefan …- Dobry nastrój prysnął . Niklaus uniósł szybko głowę , skupiając na niej podwójnie uwagę.

-Miał czelność dzwonić do Ciebie?! – Westchnęła zmęczona:

-Przecież wiesz, że nie miał jak wcześniej , ten cały dramat z wampiryczną Eleną i jej niekończącą się historią wyboru. Dzwonił tuż przed Twoim przyjściem , Niklaus… on wie.

Uniósł brwi bardziej z powodu tego „Niklaus" niż z nowych wieści. Bonnie wywróciła oczami doskonale wiedząc czego się uchwycił ;

-Przecież tak masz na imię – Wywróciła oczami niewzruszona na jego wkurzający uśmieszek – zauważył remont naszego domu , chce z tobą porozmawiać.

Klaus nawet nie próbował sprostować tego luźnego „naszego domu" , był już przyzwyczajony. Bonnie nie uznawała tego aktu własności. Dla niej liczyło się to ,że on płaci za remont i ,że to on zapłacił za kupno domu i okolicznych gruntów. Dla niej ten dom był zarówno jej własnością co i jego. Może i ona wkłada w to miejsce serce a jej nazwisko figuruje na dokumentach , ale to Niklaus wkłada w ten projekt pieniądze.

Bonnie zaproponowała nawet odbudowę tylko tego domu , zwłaszcza ,że dom Klausa był w równie kiepskim stanie, jednak hybryda „delikatnie" odmówiła.

O mało nie rozszarpali się podczas tamtej kłótni na kawałki , Bonnie uważała ,że Klaus marnuje bezsensownie pieniądze.

Było w tym trochę prawdy , to duży dom a Bonnie czuła się w nim dość samotnie. Nawet jeśli Niklaus wpada kilka razy dziennie.

Ten jednak chyba odkrył w sobie pokłady moralności bo jego głównym powodem odmowy było „co powiedzą ludzie , Panno Bennett? Młoda kobieta i stary kawaler mieszkający bez ślubu pod jednym dachem? Zgroza! ". Tak właściwie słysząc to zdanie Bonnie nie mogła uczynić nic innego jak wybuchnąć śmiechem, nieświadomie rozładowując atmosferę.

Tak czy inaczej dom od jakiegoś tygodnia nazywany był „ich" co było dużym postępem zważywszy że wcześniej Bonnie powtarzała z uporem „Twój dom" doprowadzając go do słynnej „Furii Klausa" na każdym kroku.

-Co z tym zaklęciem? – Zmienił temat , Bonnie skrzywiła się. Zawsze tak robił ,gdy natrafiała na drażliwy teren:

-Przecież wiesz ,że zrobił to dla obrony Eleny – Nie musiała sprecyzować o co chodziło, przecież oboje wiedzieli ,że chodzi o sprawę zdradzieckiej ręki Stefana w klatce piersiowej Niklausa- Gdybyś nie porywał Eleny to…

-Ciągle tylko Elena! Czemu do tego wracasz?! Jest wampirem, czy nie powinnaś jej czasem nienawidzić?! Stefan wybrał być tym dobrym , nie mam zamiaru przeszkadzać. Koniec tematu – Kilku pracujący w salonie robotników, dyskretnie czym prędzej wymknęło się z pokoju zamykając za sobą szczelnie drzwi. Co prawda byli zauroczeni tak by trzymac język za zębami cokolwiek zobaczą czy usłyszą jednak …nie byli przecież pozbawieni instynktu samozachowawczego.

Wiedzieli nie od wczoraj ,że gdy ci dwoje zaczynają kłótnię w powietrzu latają nie tylko iskry ale i kawałki roztrzaskanych kieliszków ,często razem z resztkami mebli i szyb. Oburzona Bonnie obróciła się całkowicie w jego stronę. Dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka niestabilnych centymetrów, co jednak najwyraźniej im nie przeszkadzało. Zwęziła oczy , warcząc gniewnie:

-Nawet nie waż się mówić do mnie w ten sposób. Nie jestem członkiem twojej szalonej rodziny! - Uniósł kpiąco brwi, dopijając nonszalancko zawartość kieliszka ;

-Jesteś tego taka pewna? Sama mówisz ,że twój dom wita mnie jak członka rodziny – Skrzywiła się ,jednak coś na moment zamigało w jej oczach. Spojrzała w jego błękitne oczy bez lęku. Trzeba było czegoś więcej by wprawić go we wściekłość… ją też.

-Kiedy masz zamiar pokazać wszystkim ,że żyjesz?- Westchnął wstając. Koniec chwili wspólnego porozumienia, znowu wjechała czołgiem na grząski teren.

-Kiedy masz zamiar sprowadzić moją rodzinę?- Uśmiechnęła się krzywo , już znała odpowiedź:

-Dziś wieczorem. Nów na białą , pełnia na czarną magię , jak sam dobrze wiesz dzisiaj pełnia- Przestał ją wzruszać fakt jaką magię teraz wykorzystuje. Uśmiechnął się sprytnie , cokolwiek miał na myśli było zapewne jednym z jego „diabolicznych" planów:

-Dzisiaj wieczorem. Sądzę ,że wspólna kolacja rodzinna pomoże nam przełamać lody- Bonnie uniosła tylko brwi , patrząc jak hybryda idzie do kuchni zapewne w poszukiwaniu butelki Porto. Ruszyła za nim , uważnie oglądając wnętrze. Cały wczorajszy wieczór „chłopcy" zajmowali się wyłącznie kuchnią i sypialnią Bonnie , jednak ogromny postęp widać było dopiero dziś i to tylko w kuchni.

Wreszcie elektryka podobnie jak ciepła woda dostępna była w całym domu a kuchnia zaopatrzona w nowoczesne sprzęty mogła pracować pełną parą.

W lodówce jednak miała tylko światło i trzy butelki porto kupione przez jednego z „chłopców" w najbliższym sklepie całodobowym.

Obrzucił wnętrze szafek oraz lodówki oceniającym spojrzeniem, w końcu odezwał się znacząco:

-Przechodzisz na alkoholową dietę? – Westchnęła, sięgając do ukrytej lodówki , wbudowanej w jedną z szafek. Wyciągnęła torebkę 0 RH- z łaskawym uśmiechem :

-Szukasz tego? – Pamiętając o byciu dobra gospodynią , sama nalała zawartość do wysokiej szklanki , jej ręka ani na moment nie zadrżała. Nie pierwszy raz już to robiła, odkąd poprawiły się jej stosunki z Klausem.

To nie było tak ,że nagle zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi . Minęły co prawda dwa tygodnie od pamiętnego ataku Alarica i śmierci Eleny.

Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć ,że takie nagłe ocieplenie ich relacji jest sztuczne i wręcz niemożliwe…Bonnie widziała to inaczej.

To było jak szturchnięcie przeznaczenia.

Nie mogła uciec przed mieszaniem się w sprawy wampirów, najwyraźniej jej przeznaczeniem było wpadać w sam środek problemów pierwotnych.

Po raz pierwszy była to w stanie zaakceptować i z tego korzystać.

Bycie wiedźmą przynosiło jej jak dotąd tylko straty i ból , z każdym kolejnym niepowodzeniem zamykała się w sobie coraz bardziej. Z każdym kolejnym urazem, zabijała w sobie coraz więcej cech ludzkich.

Jej serce , tak jak moralność , w pewnej chwili po prostu zamarzło na kość i rozpadła się na kawałki.

Nie było już czego ratować , tak przynajmniej myślała ,gdy Stefan pojawił się w piwnicy , wyraźnie z zamiarem zabicia jej w zamian za życie Eleny. Widziała to w jego oczach, był gotów na wszystko .

Tak czuła się właśnie Bonnie ,gdy przywróciła Klausa do życia.

Tu już nie było miejsca na moralność, była gotowa na wszystko .

Stefan wybrałby życie Eleny ponad życiem Bonnie podobnie jak Damon , Matt , Jaremy czy nawet Caroline.

Bonnie wiedziała to , ba, sama oddała by życie za Elenę , była przecież dla niej jak siostra…kiedyś.

Teraz jednak istniał tylko niekończący się problem Damon-Elena-Stefan i jej słynne bezbronne zdanie „nie potrafię wybrać „.

Od tego zaczęło się „ocieplenie" stosunków Bonnie-Niklaus. Przenieśli się do domu wiedźm, świadomi ,że jaskinia jest dość oczywistym miejscem. Zawsze przecież Caroline może wpaść , szukając zwłok swojego kochanka, zbyt duże ryzyko.

Zamieszkali więc oboje w zrujnowanym domu , wcześniej jednak Klaus , nadal w ciele Taylera, zakradł się do domu Bonnie i zauroczył jej ojca tak by powtarzał każdemu kto zapyta o Bonnie ,że wyjechała do swojej kuzynki Lucy.

Plan okazał się niepotrzebny, szybko się okazało ,że przez pierwsze dwa dni nikt o nią nie pytał.

To właśnie te dwa dni były decydujące.

Byli zamknięci w pustym , ponurym domu , mając za towarzystwo tylko siebie dwoje i kilkanaście świec. Może to alkohol rozwiązał im język a może przygniatające poczucie osamotnienia, tak czy inaczej to był pierwszy raz ,gdy w Klausie zobaczyła coś więcej niż morderczą hybrydę.

Podczas gdy Bonnie przesiadywał nad swoją „Książką kucharską dla czarownic" Klaus zaopatrywał dom w niezbędne do przetrwania składniki …drewno na opał, kilka skrzynek wiekowego alkoholu ,krew i cóż…krew. Mało co spali, Bonnie czuła się co najmniej niezręcznie w towarzystwie Klausa w ciele Taylera robiła więc wszystko byle by jak najszybciej uwolnić przyjaciela.

Nie przewidziała jednak ,że w pewnym momencie pomyśli podobnie o Niklausie .

-Potrzebujesz czegoś do zaklęcia? – Drgnęła wyrywana ze wspomnień , uniosła głowę patrząc jak powoli upija pierwszy łyk krwi. Potrzebowała czegoś?

-Pustki w domu, daj znać chłopakom żeby skończyli dzisiaj wcześniej- Pokiwał jedynie głową dopijając zawartość szklanki, niestety zimną bo nie dorobiła się jeszcze mikrofalówki - Uważaj z tą kolacją , zawsze w waszej rodzinie kończą się wbijaniem komuś sztyletów w plecy.

Tylko uśmiechnął się krzywo , obrzucając ją rozbawionym spojrzeniem:

-Lubię ,gdy się o mnie martwisz –Spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę ;

-Nie wyobrażaj sobie za dużo , po porostu jeszcze nie pozbyłam się naszego połączenia. Do tego czasu nawet nie waż się ryzykować zakołkowania – Spojrzał na nią poważnie , obracając w dłoniach resztkę w szklance;

-Nie zastanawiasz się czasem, co będzie jeśli okaże się ,że tego połączenia nie da się przerwać? –Westchnęła. Głupie pytanie.

Nie było chwili by o tym nie myślała !

-Na pewno jest jakiś sposób. Na każde zaklęcie jest przeciw zaklęcie.

Zbył tą uwagę , jak każdą jej niewygodna uwagę, lekceważącym uśmieszkiem. Uniósł , jak na znak poddaństwa ,dłonie mrucząc swobodnie:

-Więc ..zważywszy na to jak kiepską jesteś kucharką…- Rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie znad krawędzi kieliszka ,gdy ten kontynuował nadal bezczelnie swobodnie-…A ze mnie wróżka też kiepska…

Końcówkę zagłuszył warkot ciężarówki „chłopców" na zewnątrz, może nawet i dobrze się stało.

Niklaus , podobnie jak jego żarty typu „do baru przychodzi hybryda, wampir i wiedźma" , często nie składały się do kupy w logiczną całość.

Obrzuciła jego odchodzącą postać ciepłym uśmiechem mrucząc zmartwiona w ten „ich" sposób:

_Uważaj na siebie_

Nawet na nią nie spojrzał ,gdy odpowiadał :

-Jak zawsze- Jednak w jego głosie słyszała tysiące zmartwień ,o których nigdy oczywiście jej nie wspomni na trzeźwo. Wyglądało na to ,że aby być ze sobą AŻ tak szczerzy potrzeba było dużo litrów krwi i porto wypitych jak najszybciej i jak najpóźniej w nocy.

-Oby lepiej niż ostatnio – Burknęła sama do siebie dopijając pośpiesznie kieliszek. Wyglądnęła przez okno , obserwując jak rozmawia z robotnikami , niemal wesoły , prawie beztroski.

Nadal był w nim głodny drapieżnik jednak Bonnie coraz częściej łapała się na wychwytywaniu w jego myślach …rozluźnienia.

A ona ma to zniszczyć sprowadzeniem jego psychopatycznej rodziny?

Elijaha ,który niby traki święty a nie jednego diabła ma za tym krochmalonym kołnierzem.

Rebeckę , siostrzyczkę wyrwaną z piekła rodem. Za każdym razem gdy wspominała złośliwości Damona, typu „Barbi Klaus" miała naglą ochotę spontanicznie coś podpalić.

Ona a Niklaus to zdecydowanie nie ta sama liga… właściwie porównywać Rebeckę do Klausa było raczej „ciosem poniżej pasa".

No i był jeszcze Kol , nagła myśl zmroziła krew w jej wstrzymanym krwioobiegu.

Została mu tylko ta trójka, popaprana i nieludzka a jednak jedynie trójka biologicznego rodzeństwa.

Czy mogła winić tego samotnego mężczyznę ,że chce mieć ich przy sobie? Nawet jeśli miało by to być blisko w trumnie ?

Mogły mijać stulecia ale Bonnie była pewna ,że tylko świadomość rodzeństwa , lezącego w tych bezpiecznych trumnach , utrzymywała jego człowieczeństwo, bardzo głęboko, ale jednak nadal w środku bezdusznego serca.

_Też jestem jego rodziną_

_D_elikatny pastelowy uśmiech wypłynął na jej usta, coś na kształt pokręconej dumny ogrzało ją od środka.

Istotnie.

Jakby słyszał jej myśli , odwrócił się w jej stronę , oczami szukając odpowiedniego okna i jej samej.

Wreszcie, gdy był pewny ,że to właściwe okno, i właściwe oczy, bardzo powoli ..mrugnął.

Niemal momentalnie odskoczyła od okna.

Cholera tylko nie te miękkie zagrywki!

Czy ona wyglądała jak Caroline?! Niech tylko spróbuje narysować jej kucyki wraz z nią w tle a …

Bzzzz

Poirytowana spojrzała w stronę telefonu jak na winowajcę. Czterema gniewnymi krokami była tuż obok parapetu czytając :

„Nie wiem co jest grane, ale wszyscy mówią o remoncie Domu wiedźm i Domu |Klausa ehem remontowanym przez TĘ SAMĄ firmę! Bonnieee…."

Oho , o wilku mowa.

Sama nie wiedziała jaki diabeł siedzi jej teraz na ramieniu i szepcze odpowiedź ale…odpisała dokładnie słowo w słowo:

„Kim są konkretnie Ci WSZYSCY? Nie powinnaś zająć się swoim ukochanym zamiast śledzić poczynania Niklausa" wysłała zanim pomyślała i gdy sekundę później odzyskała odpowiedź , momentalnie zrozumiała co w jej wiadomości dolało oliwy do ognia.

„poczynania Niklausa" .

Cholera.

Niemal drżącymi dłońmi odczytała:

„Poważnie?! Teraz to Niklaus?! Masz dziesięć minut by zjawić się w Grillu , spróbuj się tylko spóźnić a dzwonie do Stefana!"

Serio? Straszy ją Stefanem?

Zdecydowanie cios poniżej pasa!

Ledwo zdołał zacząć odpisywać a pojawiła się kolejna wiadomość :

„Zostało 9 minut" napisane przez…Stefana.

Zadrżała.

Tylko tyle. Ta kropka na końcu wskazywała nie tylko koniec zdania ale i niemal..nakaz.

Żądanie. Postawienie przed faktem dokonanym.

-Bonnie!- Wesoły głos Niklausa wprawił ją w jeszcze większą panikę.

Jak miała mu o TYM powiedzieć?

-O czym powiedzieć?- Momentalnie zwęził oczy , chociaż nadal był zbyt daleko by zauważyć skrywany za plecami telefon. Poczuła kolejną wibracje i niewątpliwie to Caroline właśnie odliczyła kolejną minutę.

-eee…- Teraz nawet uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, cholera zawsze gdy miała skłamać wchodziło to „eee"!

-Co masz za…

Teraz albo nigdy, jeśli ich obecna sytuacja miała się jakoś wyjaśnić, nie mogło być między nimi kłamstwa nawet małego kłamstewka.

Widząc jak marszczy brwi, zapewnie wyłapując jej myśli , uśmiechnęła się krzywo

_Nie żebym miała szanse na jakiekolwiek wiarygodne kłamstwa._

-Caroline i Stefan wiedzą o naszym małym… uzgodnieniu – zadrżała widząc jak jego oczy niebezpiecznie ciemnieją. Zdecydowanie nie przepadał za nazywaniem ich sytuacji per „uzgodnienie".

To było zaledwie jedno z tysiąca źle dobranych słów ,które potrafiły wprawić Niklausa w spontaniczną wściekłość jak nic innego. Powoli zastanawiała się czy nie powinna ich spisywać by później ,w ciszy swojego pokoju i zimnego łóżka ,uczyć się ich na pamięć, słowo po słowie.

-Co ma wspólnego przewrażliwienie Stefana i neurotyczność Caroline do twojego telefonu wibrującego co minutę?

Zarumieniła się, a przynajmniej zapewne zarumieniła by się , gdyby jej krew raczyła krążyć bardziej żywo i ludzko w żyłach.

-Chyba się martwią , chcą się spotkać.- Niklaus uniósł lekceważąco brwi :

-Więc Stefan chce się ze mną spotkać? – przygryzła wargę , coraz bardziej tracąc pewność siebie . Jak miała mu …

-Obawiam się ,Nik , że ty nie jesteś na liście gości- Zamarła , ostrożnie czekając na jego reakcje. Równie dobrze mógłby teraz wyrwać telefon z jej kieszeni i roztrzaskać go na kawałki jak i zabrać szpadel z garażu i pójść komuś , zapewne Stefanowi, odciąć głowę.

O dziwo , opcji trzeciej nigdy nie wzięła by pod uwagę, chociaż w swojej niewinności chyba przeraziła ją najbardziej.

Powolny uśmieszek zawsze zwiastował przelew krwi, teraz jednak... próbowała się cofnąć na wszelki wypadek ,doskonale słysząc pokręconą myśl Klausa, jedna za drugą. Szybko, acz delikatnie złapał ją za prawe ramię mrucząc swobodnie:

-A ty dokąd ,kochanie? To tylko myśli , nie zwracaj na nie uwagi. – Rzuciła mu w pewnym sensie nieufne spojrzenie. Gdy w grę wchodziły JEJ myśli , zawsze podsłuchiwał uważnie.

-Chyba nie sądzisz, że zakołkowałbym cię w trumnie dla twojego bezpieczeństwa? Bonnieee…znasz mnie przecież.- Próbowała nie drgnąć, nie okazywać niepokoju jednak …czy aby na pewno zna go na tyle dobrze?

-Bonnie Bennett, przysięgam – spojrzał w jej oczy jakby chciał tej chwili nadać dramatycznej wagi , aczkolwiek przeczyły temu roześmiane oczy i pobłażliwy uśmieszek- …,że nigdy nie zrobię Tobie czegoś takiego.

Mimowolnie wypuściła długo wstrzymywany oddech.

Uwierzyła mu, a jakby inaczej.

Gdyby kłamał zdradziły by go my…

_..No chyba ,że sytuacja i twoje bezpieczeństwo mnie do tego zmuszą…_

Spontanicznie trzasnęła go w ramię .

-To nie jest śmieszne , Nik! – a jednak zdradliwy uśmieszek coraz bardziej poszerzał jej usta. W pewnym sensie , istotnie , to było śmieszne.

Tysiącletnia hybryda, zapewnia drugą hybrydę ,że nigdy jej nie zakołkuje dla „bezpieczeństwa" podczas gdy oboje wiedzą ,że ….

-Wystarczy tego ,Bonnie. Daj mi telefon, załatwię to raz a dobrze – Rzuciła mu kolejne nieufne spojrzenie. Prawdą było ,że Stefan zranił jej uczucia, a uczuć wieźmy do cholery nikt dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie powinien ranić! …ale…to w końcu Stefan.

-Telefon , kochanie. – Niechętnie wyciągnęła z kieszeni to o co prosił , doskonale wiedząc ,że od tej chwili nic, ale to absolutnie nic, nie będzie już takie jak kiedyś.

_-Bonnie_? Bez trudu usłyszała poirytowany głos Stefana. Mogła jednak tylko patrzeć jak oczy Niklausa jarzą się w półmroku Salonu ,gdy mruczał :

-Stefan! Obawiam się, że Bonnie nie może teraz podejść do telefonu, jest dość…zajęta.

_Jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli _usłyszała jak jadowite myśli Klausa ,na szczęście, niewerbalnie dodają końcówkę.

Słyszała ,że Stefan coś odpowiada jednak skupiła myśli na Nik'u

_Cokolwiek zrobisz , pamiętaj ,że oni nie mogą się dowiedzieć ,że ja…_

Wywrócił oczami na jej niezdolność formułowania sensownych zdań.

_Nie wiem czego się tak wstydzisz , twoje ex-przyjaciółki są nie mniej nieludzkie niż ty._

Zamknęła oczy modląc się o cierpliwość. Też znalazł sobie doskonały przykład!

Jednak wiedziała ,że on tego nigdy w pełni nie zrozumie.

Nazywała się Bonnie Bennett, w ich paczce to imię i nazwisko symbolizowało twardość i moralność. Tam ,gdzie wszyscy zmieniali się w krwiożercze wampiry ona powinna być raczej tą ,która dożyje sędziwego wieku i siwej głowy.

Wnuków i domu z ogródkiem.

Nik ,najwyraźniej nadal mając gdzieś oburzone warknięcia Stefana ,rzucił jej niemal oburzone spojrzenie

_A któż ci broni założenia ogródka?! Mało masz ziemi wokoło?_

Wypuściła z ust ni to oburzone westchnienie ni to parsknięcie śmiechu.

Oto w pełnej krasie, Niklaus i jego logika.

-Halo?!- oboje dosłownie podskoczyli, absolutnie zapominając o Stefanie.

-Wybacz przyjacielu , dyskutowaliśmy z Bonnie nad możliwością posiadania ogródka ,sam rozumiesz , kobiety i ta ich irracjonalna potrzeba estetyki ! …Co tam wrzeszczałeś ?

Usłyszeli zrezygnowane westchnienie , wprawiające ich mimowolnie w ten sam złośliwy uśmieszek.

-Zaraz będę w tym waszym…jej …czy jak wy to tam nazywacie, domu. I obym zobaczył Bonnie w jednym, nienaruszonym kawałku Klaus bo …

-Bo co?- zapadła cisza, Bonnie czuła ,że rozmowa schodzi na drażliwy temat. Rozpaczliwie szukała tematu ,który odciągnąłby Klausa od tej ciemności zgęstniającej się w jego głowie. Zaczynała się naprawdę obawiać ,że jeszcze chwila a naprawdę zaczeka na Stefana ze szpadlem.

_Jestem głodna , Nik_

Bingo!

Momentalnie zapomniał o Stefanie.

_Teraz jesteś głodna?_

_Yhm_ Nawet udało jej się zachować wstydliwą pozę panieneczki ,która wołałaby się do tego nie przyznawać. _A skoro jesteś hmm… jedynym żywicielem rodziny może łaskawie skończysz drażnić się z młodym Salvatore !_

-Za kwadrans u nas. – przekrzywił głowę próbując mentalnie ocenić faktyczny stan „głodu" Bonnie- Ani minuty wcześniej.

Rozłączył się nie dając dojść do słowa Stefanowi. Wsunął jej telefon bezczelnie do swojej kieszeni spodni podwijając rękawy koszuli z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Mówisz ,że jesteś głodna?- przełknęła z trudem ślinę , zaczynając czuć całkiem prawdziwy głód.

Zadrżała ,gdy dramatycznie ugryzł lewy nadgarstek , rozciągając usta z krwawym uśmiechu , gdy wolną dłonią nakazał jej podejść bliżej, bliżej..znacznie bliżej.

Poirytowany , wreszcie sam złapał ją w swoje ramiona , podsuwając krwawiący nadgarstek w kierunku jej ust.

Nie mieli czasu na bawienie się „jedzeniem".

Spojrzała na ich odbicie w ogromnym lustrze naprzeciw. Coś w niej nagle posmutniało , coś zadrżało a coś chciało westchnąć z satysfakcji.

Bez słów złapała jego ramie w stalowym uścisku dużo, agresywniej niż powinna, wbijając się zębami w ranę. Upiła łyk , smak znany a jednak za każdym razem niosącym coś innego.

Upiła kolejny nieprzerwanie patrząc w krwiste oczy młodej kobiety, wyglądającej kropka w kropkę jak ona, a jednak ..nie do końca jeszcze poznanej.

Tak jakby ktoś zrobił jej zdjęcie ukradkiem a ona nie mogła na fotografii do końca rozpoznać własnej twarzy.

Niby ta sama a jednak , drastycznie odmienna, i nie chodziło już tylko o charakterystyczne oczy głodnego wampira czy kły.

W jej oczach tkwiła obca świadomość , kobiety która wie czego chce i chce tego teraz .

Przełknęła i trzeci błyskawicznie przenosząc spojrzenie ze swojej twarzy na jego.

Wyraz ekscytacji nie zdziwił jej , czuła to doskonale w jego krwi.

Ten pokręcony rodzaj dumny, jakby świadomość ,że to jego krew ją taką uczyniła napawała go rozsadzająca dumą.

Jej biedny Niklaus.

Tak długo czekał na istotę stworzoną na jego podobieństwo, tak długo ,że zapewne nigdy nie oczekiwał ,że sam stworzy kolejny , zupełnie odmienny , gatunek.

Równie unikalny jak i on sam.

Pól wampir , pół wilkołak.

Pół wampir ,pół wiedźma.

Przełknęła ostatni , mocny, czwarty łyk śmiejąc się mentalnie.

Dobrali się idealnie, nie ma co!


End file.
